<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diabolical by spideyguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022281">Diabolical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts'>spideyguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gunplay, Lap Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Other, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun pressed against your temple, the barrel cold against your warm, flushed skin. You couldn’t help the wantonly sounding moan that left your mouth as Spencer ground you down on his cock, fucking you harshly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Gender Neutral Character, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diabolical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first x reader fic so im sorry if its bad!<br/>also i wanted to keep the reader gender neutral so anyone could read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gun pressed against your temple, the barrel cold against your warm, flushed skin. You couldn’t help the wantonly sounding moan that left your mouth as Spencer ground you down on his cock, fucking you harshly. </p><p>“Y/N, you should’ve saw this coming with the way you were behaving earlier.” You whimpered as he hit that special spot inside of you, and when he saw your face contort into immense pleasure he grinned and did it over and over. </p><p>“Hm does that feel good?” He asked mockingly, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of the juncture of your collar bone. Your shirt had been discarded long ago, and you were completely naked compared to your still fully clothed boyfriend, besides his cock being freed from the confines of his pants.</p><p>“Yes!” You whimpered, biting down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Spencer couldn’t help but groan at the sight, his own whimpers ascending in their own staccato. You swiveled your hips and you felt the gun bury itself deeper into your skin, the metal biting it and most definitely bruising it. </p><p>“Yes what, little (boy/girl/one)?” You moaned once more as his free hand gripped your hip tighter, bouncing you more harshly onto his lap. </p><p>“Yes sir!” You managed, breath erratic as he bit down on your jugular vein, tongue grazing it slowly, contrasting the way he was greedily burying his cock deep inside of you. </p><p>The slap of skin on skin and his moans blended together with your own sounds, your orgasm building up, the pressure hot and urgent in your gut. </p><p>“Do you get off on this? You would have to be sick to feel turned on with a gun pressed to your head.” He chuckled and you leaned in, breath ghosting along his lips. </p><p>“Takes one to know one, Doc.” He whimpered lazily at the term of endearment and you smirked in approval. </p><p>One of your hands that wasn’t hooked around his neck found it’s way to the gun that was now pressed snug against your jaw, and you slowly pressed the safety off. You saw the panic flash through Spencer’s eyes but he didn’t safeword, and you moaned as he hit that bundle of nerves inside of you dead on. </p><p>You watched through half lidded eyes as his head rolled back against the couch, eyes still hazily trained on you. </p><p>“Fuck, y/n. You feel so good here.” His free hand traced around your hole, and a finger slipped in besides his cock and your vision went white with the hot pleasure of being stuffed full. </p><p>You were cumming around his cock, clenching down on him, and the gun pressed into your jaw harder as Spencer’s thrusts sped up, and he fucked into you, once, twice, before filling you up with his cum. </p><p>You whimpered desperately at the feeling of his cum inside of you, drenching your insides as he rocked you back down against his still hard cock, cum leaking out of you and down his cock and your thighs as he dropped the gun to the floor. Luckily it didn’t go off, but you hardly noticed that as he gripped both of you hips with his hands and pressed you down against the couch. </p><p>He lifted your legs up over his shoulders, and started fucking you deep, lifting your hips up and you were clawing uselessly at the couch cushion to try and ground yourself but it was too much. Already overestimate from your first orgasm you quickly felt your second approaching as Spencer ground into you, his eyes intently focused on you, and his cock driving inside of you. </p><p>It was overwhelming to say the least. </p><p>“Spencer! Holy fuck- I can’t-“ You didn’t have the chance to finish as a hand wrapped around your throat gently, but still constricting your air flow efficiently. </p><p>“Yes you can. Take it, lovely.” He grit through clenched teeth, moaning as your glared and purposely clenched down around him. You could feel him throbbing inside of you, he was close, his face flushed a pretty pink and glasses askew, sweat beading at his forehead and his hair messy from where your hands ran through it when you kissed him breathless. </p><p>You were shaking, thighs trembling as they wrapped around Spencer’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper and  that was it, you were cumming once more with a strangled scream of Spencer’s name. </p><p>Spencer followed suite, filling you up once more, stuffing you full and you were moaning and whimpering, tears gathering at the corner of your eyes as you pushed him away from overstimulation. </p><p>He slowly pulled out of you and pulled you into his lap once more, pressing a kiss to your flushed forehead. </p><p>You laughed breathlessly and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Oh my god the gun! I’m so sorry, I could’ve hurt you-“ You kissed him softly, pulling away with a small grin.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted. I didn’t load it anyways, pretty boy.” He released a breath he seemed to have been holding and you kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you Spence.” He hummed in response, rubbing your back soothingly. </p><p>“Shower?” He said sleepily, nuzzling into your neck and placing wet kisses. You laughed as he started tickling your sides, nodding as he did so.</p><p>“Yes! Shower! Sto-haha-p!” You captured in hands in yours and pinned them above his head, panting with a wide smile and your eyes met and he looked absolutely starved for you. </p><p>Maybe a shower could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! feedbacks kewl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>